<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MASQUERADE by heatherpeters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302140">MASQUERADE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters'>heatherpeters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrate Halloween with a light-hearted, newly engaged Liz and Red; madly in love and going undercover as a married couple to catch a thief ~ all while dressed in full regalia to attend a masked ball! ~ Happy Halloween to all !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MASQUERADE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/gifts">cress26</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This small dedication is for my dear friend, brainstorming partner, leader of our Lizzington group, and all around lovely person; this is for you, cress26 ~Birgit~ thanks for your friendship these 5 years ~ I couldn't have written my Lizzington fanfics without you!!!  'MASQUERADE' is for you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marry me.”</p><p>FBI Agent Elizabeth Keen turned at the sound of that sexy, warm as honey voice, and imagined she was dreaming.</p><p>Then she awakened fully and saw him as she lay in his bed, naked, a baby soft cashmere blanket her only covering. He was staring at her, and knew he was recalling the night before. The only word to describe it: bliss; pure, unadulterated, hot, sexual, tactile bliss. A soft moan escaped her lips as her gaze locked with his…</p><p>Raymond Reddington….Red. Bigger than life. Gangster extraordinaire. Dressed impeccably in black silk slacks, white shirt and gray shirt waist, a blue and gray striped Zagna tie. Legs apart, hands buried in pockets, he stared down at her from the foot of the bed, a sly smile curving those gorgeous lips of his.</p><p>“Mmm.” She purred. “Why are you dressed? Come back to bed. What time is it?” She held out her arms, her only aim, to seduce him back to her warmth, where he belonged.</p><p>She was able to coax a tiny chuckle from him; that voice, that sound sent shock waves to her sex. She adored the man, simple as that.</p><p>“Did you hear me?”</p><p>He was so handsome, she found it impossible to resist him. Yet at the moment, his question was one of impossibility. “We can’t get married – I have to work, and you have to be – well, you have to be the concierge of crime. Is there coffee?”</p><p>Foregoing the razor-sharp pressed slacks, his perfectly knotted tie, and the neatness of his pristine white shirt, he climbed on the bed, then crawled toward her, settled his weight atop her. Her delighted giggles brought joy to his heart. “That’s not the answer I was expecting. You’re acting very cynical for a woman who’s been well loved most of the night, and gifted with that stone on your finger, Agent Keen.”</p><p>Rising to meet his inviting lips, she crushed her mouth to his, tasting the coffee she was craving. But not yet. She craved him more.</p><p>“Let’s see it again.” He leaned back to tease her.</p><p>Raising her left hand to her line of sight, tears choked her. Nearly blinded by the rather obscene size of the pear-shaped diamond, she was struck momentarily speechless.</p><p>“Ah, I knew something I did would eventually render you silent, Lizzie. So, when a man asks you to marry him after presenting you with a ring of engagement, you usually respond by saying, “Yes, yes, a million times yes.”</p><p>She stifled a giggle. “I knew we shouldn’t have watched, “Pride and Prejudice” last week.” She joked. </p><p>She savored the weight of him, then began to undo the Zagna that cost more than her entire wardrobe. “Stop joking.” She whispered playfully, as his hand began to roam under the blanket, brushing his fingers over her breasts, a motion meant to make her beg him to love her. </p><p>Pulling the tie up and over his head, she dropped it unceremoniously to the floor then began to unbutton his shirt as their cell phones buzzed at the same time.</p><p>“Ignore it.” He nuzzled her throat, nibbled at her ear, as he grew hard from her touch. “We are not done with the celebration.”</p><p>“We’ve been celebrating all weekend.” She giggled, then spied his frown as she turned on her side to grab a phone. “What the hell was in those drinks, anyway? Whatever it was, it was delicious. Do we have any more?”</p><p>Clearing her throat, she answered the cell. “This is Agent Keen.”</p><p>It was Harold Cooper, her boss. “Elizabeth? Is that you? Good morning. Or should I say, good afternoon.” He proclaimed as she realized she was holding Red’s phone.</p><p>“Oh, good morning Sir. It is Sunday, right? Is something wrong?”</p><p>Red rolled over to her side while she held the phone away from her ear and placed it on speaker in order that both were able to hear.</p><p>“Well, I take it Red is with you?”</p><p>She smiled and winked at her fiancée. “As a matter of fact….”</p><p>“Good. I think I have a black lister for you.”</p><p>Red feigned anger. “I thought that was my line, Harold.”</p><p>“Yes, well….” Cooper continued. “I’ve been trying to contact you both since Friday evening. I know it’s the weekend, but let me venture a guess and say you two were together?”</p><p>“I forget to give you enough credit for being so astute, Harold.” Red joked, joining Lizzie in subtle laughter. Love for her filled him with a happiness that utterly completed him. They were, finally, engaged. She’d told him that she didn’t want to live without him, and he knew, that after six years, it was time to pull that ring from his secure secret vault and present it to her. He wanted to give her the world. Fly to destinations unknown, sail to uncharted islands, climb mountains, give her Paris and London and South America; eat in his favorite cafes and drink beer in his favorite New York jazz club, visit museums and finally spend his money on something other than shipping exports and illegal gotten gains. He and Lizzie deserved to live out their lives without the espionage, the violence, without mothers searching for vengeance, men claiming to be a parent, and of course, the army of miscreants out to kill Red for revenge, not to mention, his criminal empire.</p><p>He was sixty; she was nearing forty -- it was time. All he had to do now was convince her to agree with him. No easy feat. But his arrogance and faith in their love would have a happy ending. As far as he was concerned, it was the only option. He had more money than he could spend in five lifetimes. He’d loved her, it seemed, since the day they met at the post office, all those years ago. Once he watched her walk toward him in that box, so beautiful, so intelligent and fierce, he was lost.</p><p>Cooper interrupted his silent musings. “Are you both listening to me? We received a tip that a priceless work of art is going to be, shall we say, liberated this Saturday.”</p><p>“Saturday? But that’s Halloween.” Liz pointed out while Red rose and began to undress, much to her delight. Her body readied itself for him, and she closed her eyes, aching for him.</p><p>“Yes, it is. This guy has been a thorn in the side of the FBI for years and I want to wrap this up. You two interested?”</p><p>Red looked to Lizzie for confirmation, and he nodded. “Yes Sir, we would. Tell us what we have to do.”</p><p>“Well, good. The American Museum of Art in D.C. is holding a charity masquerade ball for Halloween, so the both of you could go as a married couple – not much of a stretch, I’d venture. Get yourselves a couple of costumes and I’ll text over a picture of the thief.”</p><p>“You won’t have to, Harold. I know who it is: Greyson Blaise, a billionaire thrill seeker of sorts; an under the radar art/jewel thief to whom I’ve been trying to best for years. He’s just a bit too flamboyant for my tastes. Did you know he recently stole a Renoir from the private home of a collector several weeks ago? From your silence, I will just venture a guess and say you have not. This turn of events is just the type of fun Lizzie and I relish! You just beat me to the punch this time because, we’ve been occupied the past few days. Don’t underestimate him, Harold. He’s been alluding you all these years because he’s good at what he does.” He chuckled. “This is gonna be a gas!”</p><p>“This is not a picnic, Reddington, so don’t make this your personal vendetta.” Cooper demanded, annoyance filling his voice. “My God, your arrogance never fails to amaze me, Red.”</p><p>Liz covered her mouth to conceal a wicked laugh as a naked Red climbed into bed while she held up the blanket for him to join her. “And I never tired of being correct, Harold. Now, if that’s all, Elizabeth and I were – discussing a matter of great importance before you called. We’ll be in touch.”</p><p>He grabbed the phone from her, shut it and threw it to the floor, then gathered her warmth and inhaled her feminine scent as she rolled atop his strong muscled form.</p><p>“Now, where were we?” He whispered, arousal surrounding him from head to toe.</p><p>“You proposed.” She rose above him, her nudity stirred every fiber inside him, leaving her open to his hungry gaze.</p><p>She distracted him for the moment by grasping his thick arousal, and guiding it within her slick channel, already soaked and hungry for him. “And I believe you failed to give me an answer.” He groaned from the simple bliss of burying himself inside her heat. She was slick and tight, and he was hard and ready to take them both to ecstasy.</p><p>Her long waves created a veil between them, causing Red to tunnel his fingers through the thick strands and hold on, while he pulled her down to his waiting mouth. “Say yes, Lizzie. We’ll sail to the ends of the earth, and never come back.”</p><p>Ignoring him and concentrating on loving him until they fell from exhaustion, she felt his palms on her ass, pushing her into him, so deep, she came with a fierce power that erased all else from her mind. </p><p>“Red….Red….I love you so much.”</p><p>Just what he wanted to hear. Rolling her over and tucking her beneath him, he lifted one leg to gain deeper access to her slick channel. “Stop torturing me, Lizzie.”</p><p>Again, their words were punctuated by groans of pleasure, as she writhed in his arms, whispering pleas to give her more…to grow closer, until the embers they created would catch fire and eventually go up in flames. </p><p>He began to stretch and stroke her sensitive nerve endings while she opened to him, like a blooming flower. She grabbed his face in her own, crushed her mouth to his, touching her tongue to his own while his actions made her writhe and shudder in his arms.</p><p>“I’m close, Red…..dont stop…. I’m falling…..”</p><p>“Then go over for me, sweetheart. I’ll catch you. Come for me, then come some more. You’re so hot, you’re burning me to the ground.” His voice sent tremors down her back like warm honey.</p><p>He kissed his way to the crook of her neck, while his body moved, deeper, stronger, harder, in the ancient ritual of love making. He waited until her body stilled, then exploded in his arms, while he held her tight, letting her climax. She let herself go, her body contracted and tightened, squeezing his cock, until he finally released his essence deep within her heat.</p><p>They teetered from a high cliff, then went over the edge, together.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p> </p><p>SATURDAY, OCTOBER 31ST, HALLOWEEN</p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>Liz responded to Red’s exclamation of wonder by gliding regally into the parlor of Red’s safe house, dressed as Dracula’s true love: Mina Murray. Dressed completely in crimson from head to toe, Liz wore a 19th century Victorian imported silk taffeta crimson gown, complete with hidden bustier and low cut decolletage. A full brocade skirt draped around her like a second skin, bunched up at the back and supported by a floor length bustle. Her fingernails were polished deep red, lipstick, the same hue. Her hair had been brushed off her neck in an upswept style in perfect ringlets, showing off her creamy shoulders, then topped by a tiny scarlet velvet hat pinned atop her hair. The entire ensemble caused Red’s mouth to water. He drank her in, like a drowning man, his eyes taking in her exposed shoulders, and the tiny hint of cleavage. </p><p>“Thank you, Count.” She stepped over to him, openly admiring his handsome and impeccable Victorian suit: Black silk slacks and handmade red and black brocade vest, black satin shirt and matching ascot, complete with diamond stick pin. A black knee length coat completed his ensemble. Red had hired a team of tailors and seamstresses the moment they were informed of the masquerade ball. They’d worked all week, day and night, until their outfits were perfectly fitted and thoroughly authentic. How he was able to obtain imported silks and taffetas in so short a time, Liz didn’t venture a guess. But he was one of the wealthiest man in creation, so it wasn’t difficult to figure out. </p><p>“Aren’t we a handsome couple?” She twirled around so Red could view her spectacular bustle.”</p><p>“You take my breath away.” He said, simply, while working his tongue across the inside of his mouth, his eyes taking in every inch of her splendor, craving her more with each passing moment. </p><p>“I’ve never experienced so many buttons and loops in all my life.” She told him. “No wonder it took hours to put this all together.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that later on tonight, when I’m intent on unhooking all those interesting little buttons.” He rasped, then winked at her.</p><p>“And let me just say, you are the most handsome vampire I’ve ever encountered.” She exclaimed, stepping around him, noticing the perfection in every stitch and seam of his suave ensemble. “You are very sexy.” She rubbed her nose to his own. “Although I am disappointed that you refuse to wear a red cape and those fangs!” She was thoroughly enjoying herself. “I was really looking forward to being ‘bitten’ by you!” She joked, while he cringed at the thought of wearing those comical teeth.</p><p>“I don’t need fangs to bite you, sweetheart.” He murmured, taking her arm to pull her close, then took a tiny nip of her ear lobe. “Hold that thought until later, hmm?”</p><p>Those expressive gray eyes, now a deep ocean blue in this light, turned her heart over in her chest. He loved her, wanted her, as she craved him. It was time to stop teasing him.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to it. Tell me what you’re going to do to me.” She implored in a sensual tone. “But first, the answer, is ‘yes’.”</p><p>Joy and wonder filled him at her answer, as he exhaled in relief. “Finally.”</p><p>He lifted her, careful not to wrinkle her skirts. Swinging her around, she chuckled in delight, while he kissed her, sealing their vow with a soft kiss.</p><p>“I think we’ve been through enough to last a lifetime. I promise to keep you safe, always.”</p><p>She agreed with him. “Thank you for waiting for me, Red. I promise you it will be worth it.”</p><p>“It is. You are.” He set her down carefully and took the hand that bore his vow to her. “Let’s go to a party, shall we, Mistress Mina?”</p><p>She smiled and nodded as he admired her for a moment longer. “I’d love to, Count Dracula.” </p><p>He nodded in agreement. “But first, aren’t we forgetting something?”</p><p>She looked a question at him.</p><p>Red turned, stepped to the mantel, and retrieved a flat black box, then presented it to Liz, and opened it.</p><p>“Our masks.”</p><p>He lifted the pair of masks that rested on black velvet. Hers: an exquisite scarlet silk creation, complete with sequins, rhinestones and pearls. He gently turned her to fasten the satin ribbons. </p><p>Red’s mask was a handsome male creation of jet black, pure leather and suede. She fastened his as well, kissed his neck playfully. They faced each other to survey the final touch to their costumes.</p><p>“Raymond….Elizabeth….it’s time to go. Do you both have your weapons?”</p><p>Elizabeth turned to see Dembe, tall, handsome, all in black: suit, tie, impeccable, complete with gun secured in a shoulder holster. No one at the party would know that Walther PPK was real. </p><p>“Dembe! You look so handsome. Just like a hitman.” She joked.</p><p>Their long time associate and friend simply gave them a tiny smile, eyebrows raised. “I’m….Bond…..James Bond.”</p><p>The three of them fell into laughter, then left the house, anticipating a joyous night with possibly, an arrest mixed with some fun.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Ensconced in the back seat of the Mercedes with Dembe at the wheel, Red and Lizzie held hands and whispered intimately, excitement filling them both at the prospect of catching a black lister. Once Red’s people were placed strategically throughout the museum, identified Blaise, and enduring the annoying presence of the FBI, Greyson’s capture should be a simple, basic procedure. Then he and Lizzie could take the party home, and he would relish peeling every inch of fabric from her supple flesh. How exactly did one remove a bustle anyway? He smiled, and looked forward to solving that particular mystery.</p><p>Surveying the landscape from behind their masks, Lizzie eventually spied the museum from the car window, brightly lit with crowds of patrons coming and going, all dressed to party.</p><p>“You never did mention which painting Blaise was going to steal.”</p><p>“Because he’s not going to steal a painting.”</p><p>Liz was taken aback. “What do you mean? Why are we really here?”</p><p>“Greyson stole an ancient Roman coin from me years ago.” He began to relay the history of himself and Blaise. “I outbid him for it at auction, but he managed to catch me at an unguarded moment and lifted it from my coat. I don’t have to tell you how embarrassed I was to be fooled by that barbarian, so please keep my secret.”</p><p>He continued. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to get my revenge, so here we are, all dressed up.” His eyes settled on hers, love filling them. “I have a simple plan, but a plan just the same.”</p><p>Lizzie nodded, stared back at him. “I love the way your mind works. But isn’t the painting more valuable than the necklace?” </p><p>“The jewels at this location are much more to his liking, Lizzie. The authorities may think he’s after the painting – a Van Gogh, by the way – but, if I know anything about Greyson – and I do – he’s going for the diamonds; they’ll be easier to move. If he even suspects I’m here, however, he will abandon the quest, and depart with empty pockets. So, you and I will beat him at his own game.”</p><p>Liz shook her head. “God, I love that brilliant, beautiful, criminal mind of yours.” She exclaimed. “You knew what Blaise was up to before Cooper called us, didn’t you? You are a very sneaky, guy, Reddington, definitely having too good a time and we’re not even inside yet!”</p><p>He kissed her hand, then held it to his cheek. “I didn’t think my chance to get Blaise was going to fall into my lap at this juncture, but thanks to Harold and his band of do-gooders, here we are. Forgive me, Lizzie, if I find delight in one-upping the FBI and adding to my blacklist. It’s just all so exciting, don’t you agree?” He shook his head, while presenting a hearty chuckle. “This is going to be fun!”</p><p>Moments later, Dembe helped Lizzie from the car. Masks in place, their identities totally concealed, Red looped Lizzie’s arm through his own, and together, they entered what could basically be a crime scene in due time.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Presenting false invitations as they were met at the door by museum officials, they entered the main ballroom. Red and Liz casually made their way to servers offering champagne, caviar and other delectable treats. While surveying the room, Liz realized it wasn’t going to be easy to find Blaise when all the guests were hidden behind masks and in full costume. Blending in with the others, she watched in astonishment as oceans of colors and glitter filled the banquet room. </p><p>Red took her by the hand, and led her to the dance floor, where an orchestra began to play classic dance ballads, which drew the newly engaged couple to face each other, and in perfect synch, began to sway to the music.</p><p>“I wish we could just dance all night and not worry about a damned black lister.” She whispered, as other couples joined them on the crowded area. </p><p>“Pretend you and I are the only people in the room, surrounded only by music. Did I mention how utterly stunning you look tonight, Elizabeth?”</p><p>“You did.” She moved closer to him, smelled his clean scent of spice and sandalwood. “Yet I can’t help thinking we’re in the touring company of “Phantom…”</p><p>Red smiled at her, his gray eyes drinking her in. He’d never get his fill of her. Love had taken hold of him and would never let go, as it should be.</p><p>“Well, no matter how much you try to convince me, I refuse to sing ‘Music of the night’.” He joked, while they danced close, arms and hands entwined, and moved together as one.</p><p>“If you behave yourself, I might just lure you into a dark corner of the room and have my way with you, my handsome Count.”</p><p>“Why wait?” He whispered in her ear; his arousal clearly evident as his body pressed against her. “We are posing as a married couple, so, do with me what you will.”</p><p>Moments later, there was a lull in the music. The crowd dispersed and headed toward the tables that were now set up buffet style around the room. Holding hands, Liz and Red stood in a corner, facing the room, sipping exquisite champagne, waiting for a sign from one of Red’s team that Blaise had been seen. </p><p>Facing the room while Lizzie drank her bubbly beverage, Red spied Dembe in one corner of the room. Red’s longtime friend and associate shook his head, indicating that Blaise had not yet been located. </p><p>“I think it’s one of Harold’s better plans.” Liz nodded, music resuming, people milling about, laughing and dancing; eating and drinking. “Good practice, don’t you think?”</p><p>At that moment, Red’s cell buzzed. “Yes?”</p><p>It was Dembe. “He’s here. Dressed as Elvis: gold lame suit and mask, and yes, blue suede shoes. He’s headed toward the North staircase.”</p><p>Red knew that the paintings were displayed on another floor, in the opposite direction. He’d been right. “He’s going for the jewels. Is he alone?”</p><p>“Surprisingly, yes.”</p><p>Red looked over at Lizzie. “We’re right behind him. We’ll meet you upstairs. Call Harold. Bring Baz and Morgan.”</p><p>He linked arms with Lizzie and smiled. “It’s showtime.”</p><p>“You are having way too much fun.” Elizabeth commented wryly as she and Red nonchalantly strolled across the crowded room and made their way to the north stairwell.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Look at us, Lizzie; just like the husband and wife detective team from the old movies.” Red’s excitement was palpable as they made their way to the heavily guarded section of the museum.</p><p>“How on earth will he get past the guards?” She asked as they remained calm, walking hand in hand, until they reached the double doors that led to the treasure room.</p><p>The guards were gone. Evidently the alarms had been disabled. Blaise must have had men working for him on the inside.</p><p>“Like this.” Red nodded toward the abandoned doors.</p><p>Adrenalin filled Liz as her inner FBI agent skills kicked in. </p><p>She and Red silently communicated their plan. Nodding to one another, they slowly opened the doors, and there was Greyson Blaise, complete with black pompadour wig, rings on every finger, holding up the Napoleon necklace, its diamonds glittering in the dimness of the room.</p><p>No sounds of sirens or alarms. How did this man disable the sensors and lasers? Where were his people? He couldn’t have done this all alone. Liz had to secretly admit, she was impressed. No wonder he was able to take Red’s ancient coin without detection. No wonder Red wanted him caught. What an egomaniac! </p><p>She proceeded to pull her small, but lethal weapon from her clutch, while Red removed the gun from his inside jacket pocket and together, they moved closer to Blaise, who’d not detected their presence – yet.   </p><p>Red announced his presence with a loud chuckle, taking Blaise utterly by surprise.</p><p>“I always knew you had a sort of death wish, Greyson, but really? This sloppy move of yours took moxy; I’ll give you that.” </p><p>Two guns trained on him, the jewel thief looked sheepish, but not submissive. “Is that you behind that mask, Red? Ah, yes, dressed as Dracula – how appropriate. You always did think you were, fearless, immortal.” He quipped. “Still living in the past because of that coin?” He looked over at Liz, her gun trained on him, and allowed his eyes to survey her from head to toe. “Nice. Very nice.”</p><p>“God, you’re obnoxious.” Liz commented. “You shouldn’t be so cocky, cause pretty soon, you’ll be singing, “Jailhouse Rock.”</p><p>“Kudos, Lizzie.” Red chuckled with a satisfied sense of accomplishment. Lucky for them, Blaise suffered from a terminal case of arrogance.  </p><p>“Surrender the necklace, kneel, hands behind your head.” Liz commanded. “Do it now!  I really don’t feel like getting my dress dirty or my hair mussed. It took hours to put me together, and I’m not in the mood for games.”</p><p>Red moved closer to Blaise, baiting him. “A question, Greyson, if you please? What on God’s green earth made you think you could get away with this? This building is surrounded by FBI and museum guards.”</p><p>Blaise gave Red a cheeky smile. “You mean, besides the fact that this place has an ancient alarm system and a security staff that was, well, paid off by me? Not so difficult, Reddington.” He smirked and shrugged. “Well, my plan almost worked. You have to give me credit for trying.”</p><p>“’Almost’ only counts in horseshoes.” Red laughed, then took the necklace from the clutches of the thief. Looking over at Elizabeth, dressed in that Victorian dress and bustle, holding a weapon over Blaise, he grew blatantly aroused. </p><p>His condition only amplified as he watched Liz calmly lift a pair cable ties from her clutch and subdue a kneeling Blaise. “Agent Keen, you never fail to amaze and surprise me.”</p><p>Liz winked at Red, placed her weapon back in her clutch, took out a tiny round mirror, and checked her make up. “I would have taken our – um – our… handcuffs from the nightstand, but they wouldn’t fit in my bag.” She threw him a knowing wink. </p><p>Within seconds, Red’s team, led by Dembe, approached them together with the authorities. She watched with deep interest as Dembe slipped something to Red, which Red quickly and deftly, placed in his inner jacket pocket.</p><p>Blaise was led away, but not before Red leaned in and said something that made Blaise flush red with anger. </p><p>“What was that all about?” Liz questioned her fiancé as they bid everyone goodnight and left the museum.</p><p>Reaching inside his pocket, he brought out a tiny coin, and held it between two fingers. “It was all about this.”</p><p>She saw the tiny coin and nodded knowingly. “This wasn’t about the necklace. It was all about the coin, wasn’t it?” She inquired, curious as a cat. “How did you get it back? Never mind.” She waved a hand, dismissing her question. “I don’t want to know.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lizzie.” Settled in the car, and headed toward Red’s safe house, they removed their masks, and faced each other. </p><p>“As much as I hate to admit it, this was a rush, even more so dressed like this. Didn’t even break a nail. It was cool working with you, Reddington.”</p><p>Their eyes locked, filled with quiet hunger. “I’d think the word you’re looking for is: hot.”</p><p>She threw him a wicked smile, and although bound in bustles and skirts, petticoats, flounces and a bustier, she managed to climb onto his lap and straddle him.  “Let’s go home and continue this, shall we?”</p><p>He nodded and proceeded to relay an appropriate anecdote: “Did you know in ancient times, in the aftermath of vicious battles won over fields of blood and death, the adrenalin rushing through the veins of the warriors rose so high, they often grew blatantly aroused to the point of climax?”</p><p>She smiled and squinted, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. “I didn’t know that, but should I tell you that I’m feeling that way right now?”</p><p>His breaths came hard and quick at her carnal admission. She was magnificent. The only thing stopping him from making love to her here and now, was the presence of Dembe in the driver’s seat. </p><p>“You know what happens when you tease me this way, Lizzie?”</p><p>“That’s what I’m counting on.” She gave him a smile guaranteed to drive him wild with desire.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Damn it, Lizzie. Why couldn’t you just dress as Lady Godiva? Then I wouldn’t have to work this hard to get you out of this contraption!”</p><p>“Ah, the harder you work, the greater the reward.” She whispered, concealing a smile as he managed to work the first series of buttons and hooks.</p><p>In the meantime, she kicked off her shoes, threw their masks and her clutch to a nearby chair in his bedroom suite.</p><p>Finally devoid of all clothing, they fell onto the bed, naked, hot, and wanting.</p><p>“So, when do you want to make an honest woman of me?” She moaned seductively between his heated kisses and roaming hands.</p><p>“Name the time and date, sweetheart.” He moved her beneath him and entered her in one smooth motion. He couldn’t wait. He wanted her too much.</p><p>“I’m not doing anything tomorrow.” She joked, wrapping her legs around his hips, her arms circling his shoulders as he leaned in closer for a kiss. </p><p>She tasted of champagne and smelled like Heaven and sex, all rolled into one. Her hands roamed his body, her touch turning him inside out. He unraveled, hungry for what only Lizzie could give him. Writhing beneath him, he held back while her body responded to his touch. </p><p>They spoke no more as their kisses grew hotter and harder. Red took in her perfume, coupled with the scent of arousal that surrounded and shattered them. He couldn’t get enough, drawing cries of pleasure from her as he effortlessly lifted her hips to gain deeper entrance inside her heat. </p><p>His lips trailed from her seductive mouth, down her neck and throat, to her breasts, where he feasted on each one, like a man driven to a delectable banquet. </p><p>“I need you now, Red….please….yes….I – I love you.”</p><p>Her words nearly drove him over the edge. “I love the way you feel when you come.” He groaned as his arousal reached fever pitch. “Drenching me, holding me in your grip…the way you love me.”</p><p>His mouth teased and nibbled at her ear. She cried out his name, and he followed in her wake, both exploding, two becoming one. </p><p>Hearts returned to a normal rhythm, Red moved to her side, pulling the sheet up over them, welcoming her in the crook of his arm. “Now, what were you saying?” He breathed light heartedly, his body sated, his heart full. </p><p>Turning to rest her arms on his chest, she swiped love messed ringlets from her face, and decided to tease him. “I was asking you to marry me tomorrow.” She whispered; her throat choked with tears of happiness. “Tell me again why the concierge of crime wants to marry me.”</p><p>He turned toward her, searching her tangled waves, her flushed pink cheeks, her lips, now a touch swollen from his intense kisses. He answered her by sliding his free hand down the length of her warmth, resting his palm on her tummy, bringing forth a tiny shiver from her. “You’re so soft. I love the way you respond to me. The way you climax for me – only me. The way your body goes up in flames at my touch. The way you look at me as if I’m the only man on earth. I love the way you smell, the way those blue eyes of yours entice and seduce me. And yes, I love power and danger and money. But it all means nothing without you by my side. You are my love, my life….my heart.”</p><p>She managed a nod. “So, is that a yes?”</p><p>He nodded slightly as bliss enveloped them, joy seeped inside their hearts, and they sealed declarations of their devotion with a deep kiss. He lifted her to lay astride him and gasped in wonder when she opened wide for him. </p><p>“Promise me our lives will always be like this.” She whispered.</p><p>“I promise.” He breathed, then pushed inside her heat, and slowly, lazily, proceeded to love her again, his lips pressed to hers until her mouth opened and their tongues met and swirled. They moved as one, gradual and deliberate, relishing every movement, every touch and kiss.</p><p>Their hands roamed and explored, their scents intermingled: cloves and flowers, male and female….lust and love. </p><p>Liz lifted her hands to embrace his face, kissing his eyes and chin, nose and cheeks. They didn’t speak; they didn’t need words – only each other.  </p><p>Desire deepened and his movements quickened as his arousal rose like a tidal wave. Liz begged him to make her come, to stop this torture and take her all the way. He pressed his forehead to hers, then kissed those seductive lips of hers again, as her body stilled. He joined her in a shattering climax, drawing his fingers through her messy wave of ringlets, locking his gaze with those enchanting blue sapphires.</p><p>Still joined, he moved to her side, and sighed. “A memorable Halloween, don’t you think, Lizzie?”</p><p>Liz agreed. “I’ll bet that no one received a more special ‘treat’ that I did.” She couldn’t seem to take her eyes from her diamond.</p><p>“Yes, it is lovely.” He replied. “As are you, my love. A ‘treat,’ indeed.”</p><p>“Not the diamond.” She crushed her lips to his, her heart bursting with love.</p><p>“I got you.”</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own THE BLACKLIST or any of its characters.<br/>This is purely a work of fiction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>